Mega Bloks Halo Wiki
---- Photos on Site AA gun.jpeg Aagun.jpg Aagunset.jpg Ac.jpg ACSpartan.jpg ACSpartan2.jpg Active Camo.jpg Activecamoflauge.jpg ActiveCamoSpartan.jpg Aerial-Ambush-01.jpg AerialAmbush-box.jpg AerialAmbush-pieces1.jpg AerialAmbush-pieces2.jpg Ambush-000.jpg Ar.jpg Arbiter.jpg Arbiter-Ripa Moramee.png Arbitor Fig.jpg Arctic CU-box.jpg Arctic CU-set.jpg Arctic Wolverine-01.jpg Arctic Wolverine-02.jpg Arctic-Sniper2-150x150.jpg AssaultRifle-V1.jpg AssaultRifle-V2.jpg Attack Hornet.jpg Avatar-01.png Avatar-02.png Avatar-03.png Avatar-04.png Avatar-05.png Avatar-06.png Avatar-07.png Avatar-08.png Avatar-09.png Avatar-10.png Avatar-11.png Avatar-12.png Avatar-13.png Avatar-14.png Avatar-15.png Banshee.jpg Bansheeingame.jpg Battlescape.jpg BattleScape-set.jpg Battleunit.jpg BattleUnit.jpg BattleUnit-II.jpg Bc.jpg Beam.jpg BeamRifle-V1.jpg BeamRifle-V2.jpg Blue Flame Marine with Flamethrowe.jpg Blue Flame Marine without Flamethrower.jpg Blue Hayabusa.jpg Blue UNSC Spartan II.jpg BlueElite.jpg Bluegray.jpg BlueSpartan.jpg Blueunit.jpg BR ingame.jpg Bronze Flight Elite.jpg Brute Chopper.jpg Brute.jpg BruteShot-V1.jpg BruteShot-V2.jpg Bs.jpg Bscape.jpg BU-box.jpg BU-set.jpg Carbine.jpg Case.jpg CEShade ingame.png Chopper.jpg Chopper-01.jpg Chopper-02.jpg Chopper-03.jpg Chopper-04.jpg Chopper-box.jpg Chopper-set.jpg Close Quarters Specialist.jpg CO-HeavyWeaponsSpecialist.jpg CO-HeavyWeaponsSpecialist-box.jpg CO-HeavyWeaponsSpecialist-pieces.jpg CollectorsCaseI-II.jpg Combat Elite Weapons Pack.jpg CombatUnit.jpg Combatweppack.jpg ConvenantInvasion-01.jpg ConvenantInvasion-02.jpg ConvenantInvasion-03.jpg ConvenantInvasion-04.jpg ConvenantInvasion-05.jpg CO-ODST Close Quarters Specialist.jpg CO-ODST Close Quarters Specialist-02.jpg CO-ODST Close Quarters Specialist-box01.jpg CO-Sniper-01.jpg CO-Sniper-02.jpg CO-Sniper-03.jpg CO-Sniper-04.jpg Covenant CU-box.jpg Covenant CU-set.jpg Covenant Red CU-box.jpg Covenant Red CU-set.jpg Covenant Ship.jpg Covenant Weapons Pack II-01.jpg Covenant Weapons Pack II-box.jpg Covenant Weapons Pack-01.jpg Covenant Weapons Pack-box.jpg Covenantcu.jpg CovenantDropPod.jpg Covenant-Elite-with-lightsword-Mongoose.png Covenant-Ghost-01.jpg Covenant-Turret-Mongoose.png Covertops1.jpg Covertops2.jpg Covertops3.jpg CQB.jpeg Cu2.jpg CU-2-box.jpg Cu3.jpg CU-3.jpg CU-box.jpg Deletion.jpg Dragonballzcentral 2140 2757934349.gif DSCF0821.jpg Elephant.jpg Elephantset.jpg Elite-with-weapon.jpg EnergySword.jpg Es.jpg EVA Spartan II.jpg EVA Spartan-box.jpg EVA Spartan-set.jpg EVAsLastStand.jpg Example.jpg F halo4m 1af2bfd.jpg Falcon.jpeg Falcon.jpg Falconset.jpg Falconuse.jpg Feature.png Fig-green.jpg File0666 2.jpg Finalcovenantred.jpg Firebase.jpg Fkingannoyingpic.jpg Flame marine halo mega bloks.jpg Flame Thrower-V1.jpg Flame-marine-AC.jpg FlameMarine-W-Box.jpg FlameMarine-W-fig.jpg Fm.jpg Forum new.gif Gauss.jpg Gausshog-01.jpg Gausshog-locust-01.jpg Gausshog-locust-02.jpg Gausshog-locust-box.jpg Ghog.jpg Ghost.jpg Green CU-box.jpg Green CU-set.jpg Green Flame Marine with Flamethrower.jpg Green Flame Marine without Flamethrower.jpg Green Marine with Assault Rifle.jpg Green Marine.jpg Green Spartan Red Team-box.jpg Green Spartan Red Team-set.jpg Green UNSC Spartan II.jpg Green UNSC Team.jpg Green2 UNSC Spartan II.jpg GreenElite.jpg GreenSpartan.jpg GreenSpartan2.jpg Gremlin.jpg Gremlin-01.jpg Gremlin-02.jpg Gremlin-box.jpg Grunt major.jpg Grunt minor.jpeg Grunt.jpg Halo 3 wall.jpg Halo mega ebay13.jpg HALO TROPHY.jpg Halo wars.jpg Halo3 122138046 Full.jpg Halo3 ODST(1).jpg Halo3odst.jpg Halo-lego-01.jpg Halo-storm.jpg Halo-Wars-Mega-Blocks-LOOSE-Mini-Figure-UNSC-Green-Marine-with-Assault-Rifle.jpg Hawk-01.jpg Hawk-02.jpg Hawk-03.jpg Hawk-04.jpg Hawk-05.jpg Hawk-Ambush-01.jpg Hawk-box.jpg Hawk-set.jpg Hero2.jpg Hero3.jpg Hornet.jpg Hornet-Attack-000.jpg Hunter.jpg Hw 1280 14.jpg Hw 1920 6.jpg Hy.jpg Ifthelady.jpg Images.jpeg Images.jpg Jackal.jpg John117FOReach.png JumpBackBrute.jpg Katana ingame.jpg Katana.jpg LE Blue UNSC Spartan II.jpg Locust.jpg Locust-01.jpg M41 ingame.jpg MA5B ingame.png MA5C ingame.jpg Machine Gun Turret.jpg Magnum ingame.jpg Marine.jpg Marine-turret-assaultrifel.jpg Mark.jpg Mega bloks halo wars unsc warthog 2.jpg Mega-bloks-halo-covenant-wraith-18843521.jpg MG ingame.jpg Mhog.jpg Mhogset.jpg Mongoose-01.jpg Mongoose-02.jpg Mongoose-03.png Moongoose-set.jpg My halo mega bloks UNSC army!.jpg Newflamer ingame.jpg Newsets.jpg Newsets1.jpg ODST CloseQuarters-000.jpg ODST CQS-01.jpg ODST CQS-02.jpg ODST CQS-box.jpg ODST HWS-01.jpg ODST HWS-02.jpg ODST HWS-box.jpg ODST Sniper-000 .jpg ODST Sniper-01.jpg ODST Sniper-02.jpg ODST Sniper-box.jpg Odst.jpg ODST-001.jpg ODST-box.jpg Odstpilot.jpg ODST-set.jpg OrangeGrunt.jpg Pc.jpg Pelican-00.jpg Pelican-01.jpg Pelican-02.jpg Phantom-A1.jpg Phantom-A2.jpg Phantomingame.jpg Phantomset.jpg Pic2.jpg Pic3.jpg Pic4.jpg Pink Hayabusa.jpg Plasma Cannon Platform.jpg Plasma Cannon.jpg PlasmaPistol-V1.jpg PlasmaPistol-V2.jpg Pp.jpg Precovenantred.jpg Prowler.jpg Prowler-box.jpg Prowler-set.jpg Purple2Brute.jpg Purple2Elite.jpg PurpleBrute.jpg PurpleElite.jpg PurpleGrunt.jpg PurpleSpartan.jpg Reach 14928516 Full.jpg Reach 14962425 Full.jpg Reach 17579920 Medium.jpg Reach 17579923 Medium.jpg ReachRank0.png Recon armor halo 3.jpg Red Flame Marine with Flamethrower.jpg Red Marine with Rocket Launcher.jpg Red Marine.jpg Red UNSC Spartan II.jpg Red.jpg Red2 UNSC Spartan II.jpg Red2Spartan.jpg RedBrute.jpg RedSpartan.jpg RedWarthog.jpg Revenant.jpg Rl.jpg Rockethog.jpeg Rockethog-01.jpg Rockethog-02.jpg Rockethog-box.jpg RocketLauncher-V2.jpg Sabre.jpg Scorpianingame.jpg Scorpion-001.jpg Scorpion-002.jpg Scorpion-01.jpg Scorpion-03.jpg Scorpion-04.jpg Scorpion-05.jpg Scorpion-set.jpg Season1 ep2 ss2.jpg Series 1.jpg Set 96801.jpg Shade.jpg Shadeingame.jpg Shortsword-000.jpg Shortsword-01.jpg Shortsword-02.jpg Shortsword-03.jpg Shortsword-04.jpg Shortsword-box.jpg Shot.jpg Shotgun-V1.jpg Shotgun-V2.jpg Shotty ingame.jpg Sierra132.png Silvercqb.jpg Silver-cu.jpg Silverunit.jpg Silverunit2.jpg Smg.jpg SMG-V1.jpg SMG-V2.jpg Sniper-Rifle-V1.jpg Spartan male laser.jpg Spartan2.jpg Spartan-II.jpg Spartan-purple.jpg Spike ingame.jpg Spiker ingame.jpg Spiker.jpg SpikeRifle.jpg Stubpic.jpg Sword ingame.jpg TroopTransport-box.jpg TroopTransport-set.jpg Tthog.jpg Turret.jpg Turret-unsc.jpg Turret-unsc-box.jpg Turret-unsc-fig.jpg Ultra.jpg UNSC Flame Marine-box.jpg UNSC Flame Marine-set.jpg UNSC HORNET ATTACK-pieces.jpg UNSC Pilot.JPG UNSC Red CU-box.jpg UNSC Red CU-set.jpg UNSC Red Weapons-01.jpg UNSC Red Weapons-box.jpg UNSC Spartan - Mongoose.png Unsc warthog 05.jpg UNSC Warthog.jpg UNSC Warthog-00.jpg UNSC Weapons Pack II-01.jpg UNSC Weapons Pack II-box.jpg Unscred.jpg UNSC-Silver-CQB.jpg UNSC-Warthog 02.jpg Unscwhite.jpg Vampire.jpg Warthog.jpg Warthog-01.jpg Warthog-03.jpg Warthog-set.jpg Waterback2.gif White Flame Marine with Flamethrower.jpg White Marine with Assault Rifle.jpg White ODST.jpg WhiteHayabusa.jpg WhiteSpartan.jpg Wolverine.jpg Wolverine-000.jpg Wraith-box.jpg Wraithingame.jpg Wraithplasmamotor.jpg Wraith-set.jpg Yellow Flame Marine with Flamethrower.jpg Yellow UNSC Spartan II.jpg ---- Poll What is your favorite Hero Pack series? Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 Series 5 Series 6 Series 7 Series 8 Series 9 Halo Fest Series Versus Series Alpha Series See Poll Results for the results of our older polls. ---- ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Other Category:Real World